Parachute
by maya-slytherin princess
Summary: Many lives ad been drastically changed during the secondary wizarding war this is only one of the stories that were never told, two people that had nothing left but the love they shared. But will that save them . R&R people
1. chapter 1

_(hey, this is my first fic, it takes place during the seventh year. I changed some of the events so it can fit my story, review please and let me know what you think)_

Chapter 1:

"Maya, Maya, com'mon, you don't want to be late for your first day at Hogwarts" my godmother called.

I ran over to her with my suitcase

"I'm ready" I said. She took the suitcase from me and walked to the car, and I followed her.

I was terrified, my head was swimming with all sorts of scenarios. I didn't like all of them

"What if they didn't like me? What if they laugh at me, it's not my fault that they didn't find me till six years late? It's not my fault, I mean they'll think that I'm a freak! What about my friends here, what about-" I was babbling, and she cut me off.

"Relax, the kids at Hogwarts are nice. They won't do anything, just stay away from the Slytherins. They're the mean ones. Besides, Professor Dumbledore was keen enough to teach you everything through the summer that you would be as good as all your classmates, AND you'll get to meet Harry Potter; I heard that he was the same year as you are."

"But-" I started.

"No buts," she cut me off again. "You're gonna be just fine."

"What if I get into Slytherin?" I challenged her.

"I really don't think you will. First, your parents were Muggles. Second, you are too sweet for them" she said.

I sigh and waited till we got to the train station. My aunt/godmother told me everything about her Hogwarts experience, so I already know what to expect crossing the wall to get to the station, this weird feeling of walking through water then coming out dry.

I looked around, there was kids of all ages accompanied by their parents. They all looked happy, unlike me. I mean, not that I'm not happy going to a wizarding school and it's not that I really wanted be with my friends in a Muggle school being ignored and hated by the love of my life, Jake.

It's just that I'd through a lot of changes in my life that I wasn't so happy making another one, my aunt crossed behind me, and pointed towards the entrance of the train

"Are you ready?" she asked. I walked unsure, someone ran into me and rushed into the train.

"This is gonna be a long year." I stepped inside and waved my aunt goodbye.

The train was just like she described to me, as beautiful and magical as a magical train can be. I searched through it for an empty compartment. I almost gave up till I found one, I walked in and put my bags in their place.

I looked out of the window: my aunt was already gone talking with some of what I think are old classmates. I heard movement behind me then a familiar voice asked:

"All other cabinets are full, do you mind if I sit here" I turned around, and with a shocked expression I gazed at Jake my friend/enemy who hates me and doesn't care to know that I'm madly in love with him. He looked at me with a weird expression first then his mocking eyes came up and he said "Give it to you to ruin my last year at Hogwarts."

I was pissed at him I glared back and asked "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" he asked back. "did you just turn eleven, or were you just invisible the last six years?"

I thought a little then I lied to him. "I was in another school in France."

"Oh then, bonjoure miss Maya, I hope you enjoy your year at Hogwarts," he said sarcastically in a French accent.

I turned my face away from him back to the window and said "If you were to stay with me this whole trip I wish if you'd keep your comments to yourself."

He chose to annoy me more and copied my speech "Well, if you were to stay at Hogwarts this whole year I wish if you'd not bother to approach me I wouldn't wanna be known as your … friend." He said the last word in a sarcastic voice.

I closed my eyes to stop the tears from bursting out, I don't think he knows how much his talk affects me, it hurt so deep inside that even a bullet can't go that far.

I heard him sit down behind me without a word. I didn't turn till the train started moving, when I sat down he went out leaving me alone, I cast 'mufliato'.

Then I started crying and closed the door and locked it behind me, after a couple of minutes I calmed down. I sat up and repaired my look, then took the spells off.

After about four hours, the sales lady came by and asked if I wanted anything. I dismissed her, I didn't feel like eating. A couple of minutes later he got back. I ignored him completely, I didn't even look up to see him. I kept my eyes on the dark arts book that I was reading. It was very interesting.

"I bet you'd get into Slytherin" he said.

I looked up at him with a bored expression.

"Excuse me," I said.

"I said I bet you'd get into Slytherin, Dracula," he annoyed me.

"It's rude to talk like that to people you don't even know," I answered sarcastically, "Besides, I'm a Muggle-born; what makes you think that Slytherin would take me?"

He chuckled, and said

"Well, that's just great I wouldn't have to endure you all year."

I ignored him again and went back to my book. It was such an ancient book. Beside being forbidden in Hogwarts, I had to change the cover to make it look like a novel.

A couple of hours passed and no one said anything. I put down the book and stared out of the window it was getting dark, the sound of the door opening made me look.

"We're almost there, you better start getting dressed!" Hermione Granger said.

I knew her because of the magazines that my aunt brought home. I nodded at her and smiled.

She looked at Jake and grinned he winked her. It disgusted me. I looked away, then she said "Hey, I don't know you! what year are you?"

"I'm new here, I'm in the 7th year" I answered

"That's not possible, professor Dumbledore didn't say anything about a transfer student!"

I answered in frustration "Just ask him when we get to Hogwarts, okay."

She glared at me angrily then went out.

I whispered to myself "Great, now I got the little miss potter prefect angry with me" I sighed.

Jake laughed at me.

When we got to the castle, it was beautiful, just like everyone said. I went to the carriages, although I'm technically a first year, so I was supposed to go in the boats. There was some sort of horses with wings driving it, but they were nothing but bones; they were weirdly beautiful, I walked towards them; no one was looking at them which was weird.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Jake said.

I looked, confused, at him. "Don't you see them?"

"Ahh, what am I supposed to see?" he asked, looking at the carriage.

"Jake, don't play stupid. Do you seriously not see them?"

"I really don't see anything." He sounded honest

"They're thesterals, you don't see them unless you've seen someone die," a blonde girl that looked daydreaming said. Then she left.

"That's Luna Lovegood , she's ...something" he explained. "Who did you see dying, Maya?" he asked.

I shivered at my name coming from his mouth it sounded amazing

"My parents, they died in a car accident. I was in the car" I answered. I saw a flash of pity in his eyes, but he turned away quickly before I could notice anything more and he said

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright I made peace with it, it doesn't bother me anymore, can you see them? They're so beautiful" I said, but he just turned around like he forgot something and he walked away with no answer. I wanted to hit him with a baseball bat on his stupid full of rubbish head.

I got on the carriage and waited till we got to the castle. As a I got to the door I saw a long line of young witches and wizards waiting as their bags were being searched. I wondered if that was a new routine at Hogwarts because my aunt never told me anything about this. After I passed through, I went straight to the entrance, and right to the Great Hall, but an old professor stopped me saying

"Aren't you Maya? The student that professor Dumbledore has been teaching through the summer?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm her."

"Well you can't just go in, you have to go with the first years for sorting into houses" she said. "Wait over here and I'll be right back."

She left me standing alone on the entrance of the Great Hall.

I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me. I was gonna make a fool of myself walking with the first years.

The professor came back a few minutes later accompanied by little kids that looked as fascinated with the castle as I were.

We walked in, and I tried to hid myself but still I did hear some whisper when I walked by.

We stopped in front of a chair with a hat on it, I recognized it as the sorting hat, I waited till the last kid went to his table, then professor Dumbledore stood up and said

"Dear students, we have a special girl with us this year."

I blushed deeply.

"Maya, wont you please sit in the chair?"

I sat down.

"She has transferred from another school far away, I'd like you all to welcome her to Hogwarts, Now let's see who's the lucky house."

The hat started taking to me. "You're such a brave girl for doing all this, what do you say we put you into Gryffindor?"

I answered it in my head "Yes please."

Suddenly it shouted "Gryffindor!"

I got up and went towards the table with the cheering and welcoming, I sat down at the end of the table away from everyone, it just didn't feel real to me that I was here and I was so afraid of rejection.

After the feast ended, we headed towards the dorms, I went straight to my bed, changed then I got to sleep, I missed technology, and I missed my safe friends, I didn't want to have to go through being accepted again, it sucked. Finally I fell asleep with dreams of him again.

_(thanks for reading, love u _

_xoxo_

_Maya)_


	2. Chapter 2

_(hey, thank for reviewing, I'm gonna continue this, so let me know what you think) _

Chapter 2:

Do you know the feeling when you wake up not remembering anything about the day before then it hits you like a thunder? Well, I woke up feeling like that, and physically hit my head to remember. All around me were girls asleep in their beds.

I took that as the perfect chance to explore the castle alone. I got up, changed, then walked out to the common room.

I saw the golden trio (aka. Harry, Ron, Hermione) sitting beside the fire talking. They looked up at me as I walked in. I apologized for interrupting them and still got the evil look from Granger.

I wandered through the castle reaching the main door. I went to the forests that surrounded Hogwarts.

While I was walking, I heard two people arguing. I peeked to see who, it was Jake (of course, he's always planning trouble) and a long dark haired professor, Snape, I guess his name was.

"Severus we can't let this happen, we just have to do something, even if that mental old man wanted it to, this is insane" Jake said.

"It's none of our business. He knows best, it'll happen today, I don't care what you think neither does he" he answered him coolly.

"Are you nuts? He's gonna risk all these students hoping that his little potty puppet survives!" Jake yelled.

Snape looked down then said in a low voice "Jake, I have only one thing to tell you, Dumbledore is a very wise man, he knows what he's doing." He lifted up his head and looked him straight in the eyes with a fierce look. "You better leave it, just forget all about it and go on with your day, and NEVER question him again"

Snape turned and walked away leaving Jake in some kind of shock, probably because someone's yelling at him. He had a death glare on his face as he walked angrily back to the castle.

I waited a couple of minutes then I got up from my hiding and went back to the common room, it was time for the students to wake up, the golden trio weren't in sight, and almost everyone were running around doing something.

I sat beside the fire thinking of what I heard. What could they possibly be arguing about? Jake made it sound like the whole school was in grave danger. Who could possibly threaten the whole school with Dumbledore here? The whole thing was quiet confusing.

I looked at the clock, it was almost time for my first class and I was sure that I'm gonna be late, but of course why would anything go right for me, I walked my way with frustration to get my books.

The entire day every time I walk into a classroom the teacher made me introduce myself to the whole class. It was a complete disaster.

The worst was my last lesson of the day, the third lesson with the nasty Slytherins. There was this prick Malfoy who picked on me the whole entire lesson, and the Snape pig acted like he didn't see anything. Above all that Jake ran into me and walked away splattering my books all over the floor. He didn't even say a word.

I packed my things and walked out of the class, there was no one left inside, a floating piece of paper stood in my face. I ignored it and kept walking, but it followed me wherever I went, till I grabbed it and threw it away. The stupid thing came back to start hitting me in the head. I grabbed it and read it, it said:

Meet me in the room of requirement, 7 o'clock this evening, alone.

It's on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by the trolls there's a blank wall, you have to walk past it three times saying the password that I'll give you.

Make sure you're alone, and don't tell anyone.

Password : ultimate curse

J.A

The paper burned as soon as I read it. I stood there for a sec, not knowing what to do. I mean, for me at least, it was weird getting a note from a 'J' stranger, telling me to go to a room I had no idea it existed. Plus it said to come alone and not tell anyone so I may get killed by this person. if I went, not a soul would know.

I put the note in my pocket and pushed the thought out of my head.

All the way back to my common room, I could feel the tension in the air. It was awfully quiet. It wasn't normal, it's like they sensed that something was coming, something that would change Hogwarts forever. The calm before the storm. I felt it even in the walls of the castle itself.

I headed to my room, the girls stopped talking as soon as I opened the door. Something inside me said that they were talking about me.

I lay on my bed, closed the curtains, cast mufliato, and sat in the silent alone, thinking about everything that happened with me today.

After my head started hurting for all the unnecessary thoughts I pushed them out of my mind and fell asleep.

I woke up for my unpleasant nap by that awful feeling that interrupted my dreams, it's like I was walking down a ladder and I missed a step.

I was looking out the window, thinking about my friends and my old school, and about…Jake. It was almost sunset. I opened the window, and a breeze of fresh air slipped through and gently passed though my hair and cooled me off.

I grabbed my jacket and headed outside, as I passed through the halls. A painting that was at the entrance talked to me saying:

"Be careful young one, these walls are very weak and they will fall very soon."

"Excuse me?" I asked it, and it kept still and didn't answer me. I walked away from that painting with a uncomfortable feeling that I knew exactly what she meant, and I didn't like it one bit.

I sat under a huge tree gazing at the sun as it went down its cave after a long day lighting up the earth. I smelled the fresh grass, and I felt the wind blowing at my face that seemed to ease my anxiety a bit.

I remembered the note I received previously today, and then looked at my watch. It was 6:30 PM and I still had time to go check out that room, but I was still not sure if I wanted to do so. I mean, it could be a prank, or it could be someone who wants to harm me.

I got up and walked back into the castle where I walked aimlessly through the halls, and I found myself walking up to the seventh floor. I got to the point that the note told me to go.

"It's harmless. I'll just find out who is this person then I'll go out" I told myself, then I walked past it three as the note said, and I said the password. Suddenly the wall started to change, and a door appeared out of nowhere. I pushed it open, and I found the most beautiful room I ever saw in my entire life.

It was painted white, black, and red, it had a huge bed in the middle. It had red transparent certain around it an there was red rose petals laying on the sheets. I stepped inside, then all of a sudden then door slammed shut behind me, I turned around but no one was there.

"Hello" I said. No one answered. "Hello is anyone here? Who are you?"

Nobody seemed to be in the room. I ran to the door to get out, but as soon as I stepped close to it, it disappeared as if nothing was ever there.

I banged on the wall till my hands started to hurt. I slid down the wall and crawl into a ball.

How stupid was I to even consider that something good may happen from this!

I looked around the room, there was a small dining table with one chair at it, there was a bathroom, and there was a small window at the end of the room, covered with black curtains.

After I made sure that no one was there, I sat miserably at the bed, cursing my bad luck for putting me in this situation. As I did that I played with a pile of red petals. I picked them up and threw them all over my head. I had a good laugh, but then I saw a piece of paper lying on the bed. It must've been underneath them, I unwrapped it, and read it quickly. It said:

I'm extremely sorry that I had to trick you to come here, but you have to understand, I just couldn't have you out there, I just couldn't bear the idea of seeing you hurt, you'll know why I'm saying this when the room lets you out.

You can take a look out of the window every once and a while to see what's happening outside.

Anyway I designed this room to apply to your every need, you just have to ask it out loud and it will respond.

Please don't try to find out who I am when you get out, it will cause a whole lot of trouble for both you and me.

Stay safe.

JA

_AN:(thanks for reading, let me know what you think 3) _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Nights and days passed by while I was locked in that room. Everything appeared when I needed it, but I grew tired of being locked up there separated from the entire world. I grew tired of being alone and lonely, I grew tired of hearing myself think. I grew tired of the air itself in that…prison.

Things began to be clear for me over the days, looking out of that tiny window. I understood a little of what was happening outside my isolated prison, the dark mark that appeared in the sky after my first night there was a proof that the Death Eaters were invading the castle.

I had no clue what was happening. All I knew was that something was terribly wrong, because the dark mark was never taken away after that night.

I was scared, scared that I would never get out, scared that I'd get out and get killed, and scared that I'd get out and I'll be the only one that was there.

Looking out of the window, I saw a dark shadow appearing in the night sky. It was slowly forming into a man figure. He floated towards the school in a slithery way swimming in the air, as soon as I got a good look at him I jumped away from the window closing it.

I heard a lot about the awful look of him but I never imagined him to be this…Repulsive, the Dark Lord was entering the castle without a single barrier in his ugly face.

His image stayed carved in my brain for hours till I was distracted by the appearing of the door in the wall opposite of me.

It took me a second to realize that I can get out. I hesitated when I got to it. But I used my Gryffindor courage and opened it.

The walls were dark, and the paintings all looked desperate. Some were even crying.

I walked cautiously through the castle. I didn't find anyone. My heart was racing as I made my way to the only place that represented safety to me, the Gryffindor tower.

I could only hear my heavy breathing in the damp air. My mind couldn't work through all of what I saw.

The Fat Lady was ripped out of her place, she had on eye peeping through the fabric of her burned home. A tear made its way down her cheek as she blinked at me.

I was afraid to look inside, afraid to see what I knew I would. But I did, and the view was the most horrible thing I ever saw… the bodies of people I knew were shattered all over the damaged floor. The holes in the walls were so big that the walls itself were about to fall down .

I didn't know where to go. I just stood there gazing at what I saw.

Suddenly, I felt someone grabbing me from the back. I tried to fight against him, but I felt a hex hitting me. And I passed out.

When I woke up, I expected myself to be dead or at least broken on the floor, but instead I felt soft material underneath me. I got up quickly and examined were I was.

The walls around me were green with light silver carvings on them. The majority of the furniture was black.

The bed post had a green snake carved on it. So I figured I was in Slytherin.

I had absolutely no idea how or who got me there, so I went straight for the door, but when I reached for the doorknob, someone walked in. it took me a second to compose myself and step back. But as soon as I did, I saw his face.

"you're awake" he said to me in a not caring voice. I didn't answer. My mind had thousand of ideas at the same time, I couldn't think of what to say.

"Follow me" he commanded, and I didn't need any time to think before I said

"No"

"What did you just say?" he stared at me with a fierce look that I thought would burn a hole in my forehead.

"I said I'm not going with you anywhere" I said in a uncertain voice.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me behind him out of the room, I struggled against his pull but he was much stronger than I was.

"Please leave me alone, Jake ..please" I begged.

He stopped moving for a second and looked at me, I gave him my pleading look. He looked at me in a strange way and then he sighted and reduced his grip on my arm not letting go.

"I can't" he whispered in an agonizing voice leaving his poker face.

I stepped closer to him and whispered back

"What's wrong Jake" I put my free hand on his left arm and suddenly he bounced back hissing a curse .

I stepped back unable to believe what I just witnessed.

"No…no... please don't tell me that….no….it can't be…" I kept whispering in disbelief.

He gave me a look filled with guilt that only made me freak out more.

After a couple of seconds I regained my self control and I asked him in mere whisper

"Why?"

He just stepped closer to me a led me back to the door. I stopped moving when I got to the door and demanded "Not until you tell me why."

"It's none of your business, and you'd make it a lot easier on yourself and on me if you just walk."

I let him lead me out of the room and into the dungeons. He stopped just outside of a door he leaned down on me, I could feel his hot breath on my neck it made me tremble, he whispered in my ear with a delicate voice "Please do what he says and for god sake try not to get yourself killed."

I felt his cheek rubbing against my hair. I closed my eyes and leaned into him. We stayed like this for what seemed like eternity. I felt his hand wrap around me but we suddenly jumped away from each other at hearing his voice coming out of the door.

The look on his face was heartbreaking as he led me through the door.

_(thanks for reading, again I love it when you share your reviews xxxx)_


	4. Chapter 4

_(hey guys, I realized just now that I forgot the disclaimer :_

_I own nothing but the idea sadly, I would've got Hermione with Draco if I did.)_

_Chapter 4:_

The room was at least 10 degrees colder than the rest of the castle, as soon as I walked in I had to stop myself from shivering. But almost instantly I felt Jake's hot body press against mine and I immediately felt better.

I looked up to face the most horrifying face I've ever seen on a …..human being, if he still is one.

His eyes were cold and almost no emotion was shown in them. He had a horrid smirk on his face, his teeth were shown, he looked like a lethal snake. He stared at me, then he looked at Jake

"what is it that you bring me my loyal servant?" he said in happy tone, I had to keep myself from showing my disgust at it.

"I found this dumped in a hall way not far from here my lord, I was wondering if you would let me keep it" he said in a joyful tone. The dark lord seemed to think about it for a second then he said

"consider it my gift to you for your help"

Jake bowed at his feet and pulled my hand to bow behind him.

"that is extremely generous of you my lord, I thank you"

The dark lord laughed a nauseating laugh and told him

"go enjoy your gift my boy" all the death eaters laughed along with him, and Jake bowed one last time then he dragged me behind him out of the room. I was afraid of what he might do, what if he did what his master told him to? What if he hurt me? he was a death eater after all.

We kept walking till we got out of the castle, he stopped me in front of the main entrance, I didn't know what he wanted me to look at, he lifted my head up to look at top of the door.

What I saw made me drop to ground with my hands over my mouth in shock and disgust, my breath got caught in my throat and I started sobbing.

He held my back tightly and lifted me off of the ground, he tried to calm me, but I was too shocked

"we l….lost ….he won…. forever…no one's gonna stop him now, no one can"

I said gazing at Albus Dumbledore's body on the roof of Hogwarts, we stayed like this for a couple of minutes I was weeping at the sight before me and he was holding me patiently.

He hugged my back silently, and when I calmed down he talked

"I brought you here to see that there is nothing you can do right now, you have to accept the new reality at Hogwarts, you can't fight anymore, you have to endure what they do to you or you'll end up like him….do you understand"

I nodded in agreement .

he walked to the big tree near the lake and sat underneath it, I followed him.

he was throwing pebbles into the lake as I sat next to him and asked the one question that was confusing me

"why did you save me Jake?"

he didn't say anything for long moments He didn't even look at me

" I don't know" he answered eventually

" what? How can you not know?" I asked confused, he turned toward me clearly annoyed

"look I said I don't know alright" he yelled, then he whispered "I have no idea why I did it"

I sat there in silence for a long time, then I asked him again

"are you _J.A?" _

he didn't have to answer I saw it in his eyes "thank you" I told him, he didn't reply.

We just sat there, I watched the sun go down over the lake, and the moon was climbing it's way to the middle of the sky bringing chills to the air.

I started quivering for the second time this day, and again I felt him lifting me up and worming me against his body.

No words were spoken between us, and when we were ready we got up and headed to the slytherin common room.

As soon as we walked in to his room we took our jackets off, and he started a fire.

"you can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch" he told me

"thank you, but I can't take your bed I'm supposed your hostage remember"

"more like his whore" someone said from behind me " are we going soft Jake" Draco Malfoy told him smirking, Jake had an angry look on his face but only for a second, then it was a complete poker face "I see you haven't taken you prize yet"

"I don't see how it's any of your business drake" Jake told him with a slightly annoyed smile

"whatever mate, but remember the dark lord wouldn't be happy if he found out that you're lying to him" he said as he walked out of the room.

"you're not my whore" Jake said immediately after the door closed seeing the hurt look on my face.

"your master gave me to you to be exactly that" I whispered

"well I don't want to be like him, and you can be assured that I won't make you do anything…unless absolutely necessary" he said closing the distance between us

"_necessary_?" I wondered

"if he needed a show" Jake murmured in answer

"will you get in trouble if he found out" I asked

"probably yes" he answered, he was so close to me now, his nose almost touching mine

"why would you do that for me?" my eyes were gazing into his, his face was so close that I could feel his breath on me, it sent shivers down my spine, my heart was racing with anticipation.

His eyes dropped to my lips, and they quivered at his stare. He moved closer to me… our lips were almost touching, but suddenly he backed away. He took his jacket from the chair and rushed out of the room before I got the chance to say anything.

I waited for him to go back, sitting on the couch across from the fire, but it got late and he never returned.

I found something to wear out of his closet and I laid in his bed wrapping the sheets around me.

The whole bed smelled like him, it was strangely soothing, my eyes lids were getting heavy. sounds from far away were playing in my head as I gave in to sleep

"_give it back to me" she was jumping so hard to get to her hat, but he was so much taller that her._

"_not until you give me mine" he said as he ran away from her again._

_She was so mad at him as she chased him for the hundredth time all over the school yard._

_He just kept laughing it was all just a big joke to him, but she always took things in a dramatic way, that was who she was._

_She sat down on a rock and through him his hat giving up on beating him, swearing she would do that whatever happened._

I woke up in the morning by the shifting of the bed behind me. I turned around to find Jake making his way to the bathroom topless.

I stayed in the bed and waited for him to return. After a few minutes I felt the bed shifting again so I turned around to find his gorgeous form laying next to me.

"where were you last night? you just disappeared" I asked him as I sat up in the bed.

"good morning" he said getting out of bed as soon as he realized that I was awake.

I got up after him, he smiled a crooked smile when he looked at me.

"what?" I asked kind of annoyed.

"they look good on you" he answered still smiling looking down at my clothes or actually his clothes.

"ha ha I couldn't find anything else don't laugh at me" I said going straight to the bathroom to change.

When I got out I couldn't find him anywhere. So I went down to the slytherin common room with eyes following me with disgust.

I kept to myself and ignored their insults as I made my way out to find him.

I walked alone in the halls avoiding being seen. I searched for him everywhere I could think of, and I almost gave up till I went outside to the grounds, I found him laying on the grass facing the lake.

I walked over to him, and quietly sat down, he looked up at me, his eyes following my every move.

We sat in awkward silence, he was gazing at me, different emotions going through his eyes, and I was getting nervous.

"do you know what will happen next in Hogwarts?' I asked breaking the silence.

"what do you mean?" he asked looking away from me to the lake.

"I mean, is their going to be lessons again, or is it just the dark lord's headquarter?" I explained, he sighed and answered softly

"he's not here anymore Maya, Hogwarts is going to be run by Snape from now on, and yes there will be lessons again"

"well that's good right?" I asked, watching the how the sun was reflecting on the water surface.

"Hogwarts is only slytherin now, muggleborns are gonna be lab rats to the pure bloods, defense against the dark arts is gonna be 'the dark arts', muggle studies will be about learning how dirty muggles are…. So if you call that good then yes that is good" his knuckles were turning white from the amount of pressure he applied on them.

I touched his hand to make him relax and strangely he did.

" how come you're not happy about it, I mean you are a death eater" I asked him confused, suddenly his muscles tensed underneath my hand and he yelled

"YOU THINK I WANT THIS"

I got frightened and stepped away from him

" look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he comforted me, he put his hand on my cheek and he kissed my forehead . I answered after I found my voice

"it's okay"

He sat back down the way he was.

"Jake, I don't understand, why are you treating me like this?" I asked in whisper, and he didn't answer and after a couple of seconds he got up and walked away.

I ran after him and grabbed his arm, he didn't stop. I struggled keeping up with him

"you can't just walk away from me" I tried to stop him but he was fast walking and with his tall legs I had a hard time even walking alongside him let along stop him.

"please answer me, just this once and I promise I won't ask you anything today" he slowed down a bit and said

"no" I stopped walking frustrated with him

"why?"

he stopped walking and turned to face me, he had an odd look on his face, and it only made the butterflies in my stomach worst .

he suddenly started making his way over to me, and unconsciously I took a step back, and before I know it he was right in front of me, the heat radiating from his body crawled into mine as he pinned me against him. his mouth merely an inch away from mine.

"you have to learn that sometimes it's better not to know Maya" he whispered then he gently kissed me then walked away.

_(hey, thx for reading, please share your thoughts._

_This was the longest chapter yet …..yay me)_


	5. Chapter 5

_(k, there is something new in this chapter, it's from jakes point of view…eep tell me what you think I need some reviews) _

_Jake's point of view :_

The moon shone silver stripes of light over the castle, as all the lights went out one by one. Animals were shyly coming out from there hidings, not realizing that she was following every move they took. She moved silently in the depth of the night. Her eyes roaming around and finally finding what she was looking for, the bat attacked swiftly and in a second her target was between her teeth flying back with her to her home.

I stood in the astronomy tower watching the whole scene with wonder, slowly sipping the wine left in my glass.

I made my way back to where I knew she would be, I refilled my glass on my way back to my dorm.

I found her laying on the bed pretending to be asleep, and just like every night since that morning I kissed her. I pretended to not notice the slight trembling of her lower lip when I climb in the bed with her. I pretended to not notice the way her breathing rising up when I turn to face her, and not to notice the way she leaned into my hand as I caress her face.

And just like every night I pretended to fall asleep and watched as how peaceful she looks sleeping soundlessly in my arms.

I couldn't sleep as I gazed at the face that haunted my mind every time I closed my eyes.

Agonizingly I stared at the scars that covered her beautiful skin. It sickened me that my own hands carved some of them. It disgusted me that I stood there stand there every single day watching them hurting her...torturing her for no reason other than who she is.

God, I wished I could just hold her ands run as fast as I can to shield away from all the darkness in the world . Her screams still echoed in my head and killed me to know that she still loved me, that she still murmured my name every time she smiles in her sleep.

I couldn't believe that I had something as beautiful as that from her. I didn't deserve any of it, I'm a dark creature, a sinful being; she didn't deserve someone that was damned for eternity with a skull burned to his skin to mark I'm forever.

My mind was floating away from me with thoughts that I didn't notice her stirring underneath me and waking up till she whispered with a smile "Morning."

I was startled but I smiled aback at her, cursing myself for not paying attention and walking out earlier.

"Morning" I replied.

She started to blush, her cheeks turning a beautiful pink, her eyes trailing a path down my arms holding her.

I removed them and quickly got up. She giggled at me. Come to think of it, I've never heard her giggle before; she was always screaming at me for teasing her all the time. I grinned at the thought.

She got up too and came to face me. "Why are you always running away, Jake?" she asked with a sweet calm voice, her eyes looking straight into my soul.

I stood there for a second, almost losing my guards against her powerful eyes.

She closed the distance between us and I almost gave in to the temptation of tasting her lips again, but I regained my self-control and turned my back to her distracting myself by redressing.  
I took my sweater off and walked to my closet. I looked back at her to see her biting her lower lip with a slight dreamy look on her face.

I chuckled and she snapped out of it turning crimson red and almost running to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

A few hours later I was making my way to the Dark Arts class, the very class I dreaded the entire week. The very class that caused almost all the cuts on Maya's skin.

I took a deep breath and walked through the door.

On the floor there was already Muggle-borns of different ages. Some weren't past their first year.

They looked terrified as Avery moved in between them waiting for the students to arrive.

I had my back on a wall facing the door waiting for her to show up.

My hands were in fists behind my back as I thought of what I'm going to be doing for the next hour. I had to hide my emotions in a dark corner in the back of my head so it will never show. I started remembering all the horrid stuff I had to do to innocent people, following orders from Voldemort without even a flinch.

My attention was immediately caught by her arrival, her green eyes masked with a thin layer of bravery. But I could see through them, the horror and weakness, my heart ached when she looked at me with a flash of affection crossing her eyes before they once again were disguised with courage.

She walked in and stood with her back at me waiting for any command.

Her reddish brown curls were so tempting to touch, and my hand moved involuntarily to rest at her shoulder. She turned her head to look at me, her eyes full of questions that I could never answer. I gave her a cold stare and I felt the hurt sweeping into her.

The students were filling the room by the time that I to myself to look around.

Professor Avery was pairing every wizard with a rat partner (as he liked to call the Muggle-borns). I grabbed Mayas arm just as he tried to take her away. He gave me an annoyed look and continued.

I watched her suffer and bite her lip to stop from screaming every time I pointed my wand at her, but soon enough she crumbled to the floor, tears falling from her pleading eyes, and I wanted to stop so badly but I could feel Avery eyes on my back waiting for me slip up.

There were only two people suspecting the reason I kept Maya with me at all times. Avery was one of them and the other was Draco. I didn't worry too much about the first one but Draco was a constant worry; he kept an eye over every move I made around her, and I couldn't afford him finding out and report it to Voldemort. He would take her away.

I watched her face twitch in agony as she endured curse after curse. At one point during the lesson her eyes got blank of all emotions and she just took everything I cast on her without a single sound.

Anxiety filled my heart as I watched her blacking out across the floor. Thank Slytherin that the lesson was over.

I grabbed her arm and shook her violently to get up, and she miraculously did. She made to the door but she started falling down again . I kept her walking till we were far enough, then I carried her off of her feet and walked towards my room avoiding being seen.

I laid her down and started fixing every broken bone in her body and every scratch on her skin. She regained consciousness after a few hours, and I was sitting right next to her gazing at her perfect features and waiting for her to wake up.

She smiled faintly at me, and I couldn't believe that she still hadn't punched me in the face for what I was doing to her.

I returned her smile

"Are you okay?" I asked her, still holding her close to me.

She nodded and leaned closer to my chest. I kissed her hair and asked her again "Can you stand?" She nodded again and started getting up.

I stopped her and carried her in my arms to the bathroom. She stood looking around but not knowing what to do. I smiled lightly at her and run my thump against her cheek. It was covered in blood.

Her smile faded and she looked slyly nervous. I chuckled at her and said "Don't worry I will be _out_side waiting for you if you need anything just call me, alright?" I kissed her head and walked towards the door, but she didn't let go of me. I turned towards her with a confused look on my face.

I felt her weight leaning on my hand. I held her again, realizing that she was still too weak to stand on her own for a long time and it was all because of me.

"I'm so sorry, Maya, I'm so sorry," I told her, kissing every part of her head. "I didn't have any other choice but to do it, they would've known, they would've taken you away from me, killed you or …..worst…..I..I.." I mumbled.

She put a finger on my lips and replied "You don't have to apologize. I'm grateful that you saved me in the first place….. but…." She looked a bit confused, then she started saying something but changed her mind.

I held her face in my hands and asked "But what? "

"But…why do you care, Jake? You could just act cruel and leave me to die… why do you even care?"

I looked in her eyes, searching for any signs of knowledge but there was none.

She had absolutely no idea that I had falling in love with her.

I stared at her for what seemed like hours, then I leaned slowly into her. I pressed my lips to hers. The kiss was soft at first but her lips moved hungrily against mine, craving more and I gave in. I explored her mouth. She tasted heavenly and I couldn't think of anything but her at that moment, and felt all the barriers I put up against her melt away.

_(review and s_h_ow me some luv __ )_


	6. Chapter 6

_(hello, I am extremely sorry for the delay in this chapter, you know school stuff and exams. Anyway I hope you all like it, tell me what you think)_

Chapter 6:

Mayas point of view:

for the first time when I woke up, I felt jakes sleeping form next to me hugging my body to his.

His even breathing was blowing against my neck making me feel safe, his arms were wrapped around me protectively.

My mind flew to last night's events, I remembered the way he held me, the way he kissed me, the way he carried me and so gently bathed me, the way that he made love to me, and the way he screamed my name and declared his love for me over and over as he did so.

My eyes traveled to rest on his left arm, the dark mark stared at me, I turned to face him. and all my fears were brought up from their corner at the back of my head.

I looked at his peaceful sleeping form and I just couldn't imagine him kneeling to the dark lord in respect vowing his life to a dark cause. he just looked so out of place there.

I couldn't help but hope that I misunderstood something and that I was wrong –for the first time if I may say- and maybe just maybe he was good.

But my mind couldn't let me rest, it started wondering towards all the times that he insulted me, hurt me, and left me shattered on the ground without a single flinch .

A small voice in the back of my head tried defending him but it was shut down as soon as it had started. and I turned my back to him again.

I felt his lips kissing my neck as a sign of his awakening, and I shied away unconsciously.

he noticed that and turned me to face him, and I saw the worry in his eyes as they darkened reflecting it while they searched mine for answers. And I simply looked away from them to the mark and back.

When I looked back, The look on his face horrified me, it was guilt covered with a dark look that was frightening. Suddenly he didn't seem like the Jake I knew and loved, he looked like one of…them, and it gave me all the answers I was looking for and was afraid to get.

he just held my shoulders and moved me back to him hugging me with is whole body. I tried to move but he held me down, my tears begun to fall on my cheek

"Please let me go" I begged him, but his brown eyes just stared into my green ones full of unspoken secrets "what in the name of Merlin are you talking about Maya?" he asked me, playing calm, and brushing my tears away, I backed away and this time he let me.

his eyes slightly mirrored hurt but I couldn't believe, I couldn't let myself have false hope.

he got up and walked to the wall, he rested his head on it then he punched it full forcefully, and I saw his gaze falling on his left arm.

"Maya will you give me a chance to explain, please" he said, and the tone of his voice and the way he looked at me made something inside me twitch ,and I looked away unable to trust myself from falling back into is trap.

And I whispered "you don't have to, I understand perfectly well, you used me Jake, you used me…what for? I don't know " he started to talk but I said "and I don't care to know" and I walked slowly to my safe place, the bathroom, and I heard a bang behind me but I didn't have the courage to look back.

I let the hot water wash away all traces of him on my skin, and for a while I was okay, but at some point I broke , I knew it was coming, my mind realized it was gonna happen before I did, cause the events that I encountered these past couple of months were too much for my mental health.

Hours later I was still curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor, the hot water still ran smoothly over my body.

My tears had long been washed, and it's been so quiet ever since. I only heard the sound of the water and occasional footsteps outside my safe zone.

I waited for him to leave then I got out and dried myself and walked out.

I walked in the hallways of Hogwarts deliberately avoiding the places that I knew he hang around in. I wasn't sure of what I looked like but I must have looked broken cause the pity in people's eyes was following me everywhere, or maybe I was just imagining it because of the state I was in.

I reached the doors that led to the grounds, and I went out ignoring that every cell in my body was aching as it was hit with the frosty wind. I walked in the ground with trees surrounding my every move, they were leaning at me as if trying to protect me from the howling wind.

My eyes couldn't make out anything in front of me, they only focused on the pictures playing in my mind;

_"I really hate that brat" the girl said angrily, and her best friend laughed at her _

_"he is just messing with you" but still hugging her shoulders tightly calming her down._

_Her bag was laying on the floor in the boys bathroom, and the boy standing next to it was grinning to himself with victory._

_The girl surrendered and walked over to him "please give it back" she was so not walking in the boys bathrooms, she was losing but at least with a little dignity left. The boy looked at her obviously amused, and said_

_"no" and walked out of the bathroom._

_She faked a surrendering pose and waited for him to get distracted._

_She snatched his bag away and ran to the nearest mud pool, she held the bag in the air over it and threatened him "either you give me back my bag or yours will be taking a bath in the mud" she grinned at his defeated expression._

_He through her bag Back and she gave him his and walked back to her house with satisfaction written all over her face._

I sat down under a tree and hugged myself trying to warm my body. Absent mindedly I started humming an unfamiliar tune. And with that I slept peacefully under the tree's protective arms.

_"Hey" she greeted him excitedly as she walked in the neighborhood alone, it had been a long time since she saw him last, almost the entire winter had passed. He didn't hear her… or at least she thought so._

_"Jake..Hey" she repeated putting her hand on his shoulder, he acted as if no one said anything and brushed her hand away without meeting her eyes then he walked away from her without a second glance. _

_She was left shocked in the street wondering what had happened to the boy that was once her friend._

I woke up at the sound of my shattering teeth reminding me that I was out in the cold with no coat. I looked around me and I could see that the sun was setting, but when I got up to leave I realized that I had no idea where I was, the forest was blocking the lights that was left in the sky so I had no way to tell which way I ought to go.

I started walking none purposely to maybe find a way out, and I was getting scared with every moment I spent in there and with every moment the light faded away.

I could only hear my shaky breath and my footsteps in the night, and as I walked further the light paled leaving me with no guide to get me out.

My breath started coming harder in the cold and I was about to have a panic attack when a hint of moon light attracted my attention, I walked towards it with wonder, all previous thought disappeared.

I reached the beautiful light…a reflection, the full moon manifested against the lake, it's light was dancing along with the water as it was provoked by the wind, Somehow it was comforting, and I hid myself between the trees and bushes near the forest, by the lake. I let my mind wonder into the late twilight that was filling the lake with beautiful colors.

The lake ….it brought back many memories some that I wish to forget forever, it was the place that we had a decent conversation for the very first time in almost a year.

suddenly My head was again filled with reminiscences;

"I donno why isn't he talking to me, I hadn't done anything to him…really. He's acting really weird" the girl said.

"honey, he is only trying to teas you I'm sure he'll come around" her best friend reassured her with an innocent smile, and the girl sighed with irritation and said

"gosh he's really gotten handsome over the winter" gazing at the guy from across the street "it's really hard not to notice him now" her heart was beginning to make nervous flutter at the sight of him.

He suddenly turned around and nodded to her friend as if saying Hi, then he turned around and pretended not to see her, she was so furious with him then that she was almost tempted to send a hex flying at his head.

She put her face in her hand and let out another sigh.

Something inside felt empty after what had happened, it is so odd how your life turns upside down in a blink of an eye.

Those moments in life are never expected, you could be unbelievably hopeful about something that you think that nothing can ever go wrong, you have that moment of total bliss. And then, all of a sudden, one word is spoken, or one action is made, and all would be torn down like a bubble in a storm of needles.

I never actually believed in the term 'broken heart', but at that moment I had a hole resting deep in the folds of my heart that I could never dream of disbelieving ever again.

I wondered what would happen now that I realized the truth about him, was he going to keep me around or would he hand me over to the Dark lord to get my punishment for being a muggle born, frankly I didn't care at this point.

I better off anyway. Watching a sadistic wizard taking control over the world and killing all people who don't live up to his narrow look of the world wasn't something that I would like to watch happening.

I heard the whisper around the castle about the boy who lived…Harry Potter. But I wasn't as dumb to believe that a seventeen year old boy with his two best friends was going to save the wizarding world from the darkest wizard of all time and the most powerful one, since he murdered his competition.

I felt drops of water coming over me and I looked ahead realizing that it was snowing, I grinned as I watched the snow swallowing the earth's features and covering all its flaws with a perfect layer of white.

I backed into the tree and tightened my grip around my knees as the snow formed around me. Sitting there I just watched as I got numb from the cold bit by bit.

my eyelids started closing as any sign of my body was slowly disappearing alongside all the flaws in the ground.

(_thx for reading, tell me what u think. What did u think of this chapter people)_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: hey, wanted to say thank you to my amazing beta ****Backroads****, she has been beta-ing the entire story, well except for this chapter, anyway thank you.**

**And as for this story, it's not getting read much, but I can't abandon my story, I had a dream about it and it stuck with me, the dream was somewhat generated after I heard the song Parachute by Cheryle Cole and so I had to write it. Thank you to anyone that had read it and stuck by it. **

**Also I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER my name doesn't even has J in it, it's all JKR's amazing imagination.**

Chapter 7:

The bright light blinded my eyes as soon as I woke up, I rubbed them and tried to get up but I gave in to the temptation of the comfortable mattress.

My eyes opened to look at my surroundings, I was in an unfamiliar room, the windows were big enough to lighten up the whole place.

Jake was pacing the room up and down looking furious, I sighed and sat up, his face turned suddenly to my direction and he walked to my side obviously holding himself back.

I turned my face away from him and then I was frightened by the screams that followed

"CAN YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING THERE…..YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOUR SELF KILLED"

I just stared at him confused of the whole situation, then it all came back to me. with a start I remembered the cold, the dark sky above me and strong arms holding me close, I remembered the feeling of warmth after almost freezing.

I still was puzzled though, I gazed at him and said

"now you're just confusing me" I chuckled "isn't that what you wanted all along?"

His eyes were glittering suddenly and he took a deep breath to calm himself, and he- kneeled before me calmly. he grabbed my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eyes, something inside me quivered from the feeling he brought to me, when he spoke it was a calm sweet tone that I struggled no to fall into it.

"Maya, don't you ever dare to say something as stupid as that again" he chuckled as if laughing at himself "thought you were the smart one love…"

A breath was caught in my throat at his last word, and the fire in his eyes was piercing through my soul as his other hand came to wrap on my waist. My mind struggled to gain back control over my body as I regained control over my voice

"Jake, please don't..don't lie to me" I said closing my eyes to stop the tears from falling, he held me closer and tighter and sighed.

"look Maya…I know that I don't deserve your trust I may not even deserve your respect" the urge to hold him was so tempting at the sight of him so…defeated, but I held my ground.

"I can't blame you for wanting to never set eyes on me again… I would've done the same if I were you. But before you leave me, I have to let you know… Maya I can't let you walk away not knowing why"

"I DON'T CARE …" I yelled trying to protect myself from the hurt and the pain that he will surly cause and he backed off of me " I don't care Jake, you've hurt me too much and I can't just let it go. I was _very _wrong to trust you last night" I lowered my face to the ground "it was a mistake, and I'll _never_ make it again" I looked up at him again with a determined look.

He gazed at me and said after a long pause "I'm sorry"

"that's not enough Jake, being sorry doesn't justify the fact that you just..disappeared completely from my life, you were one of my oldest _bests _friends. I needed you, and you were never there. I…Loved you, and you just walked away. And now …" I chuckled "you deceived me, you tricked me into sleeping with you, you tricked me by declaring false emotions. And now you're going to try to fool me into believing something that is untrue. So no I don't care and I don't want to listen"

He stood before me not speaking, just looking at me his eyes searching mine. I lay back on the bed wrapping the sheets around me and closing my eyes protecting myself from the sight of him, and preventing the tears from falling down my cheeks.

long minutes in Loaded silence passed between us, suddenly he started talking, and I didn't turn to face him

"last year, he who must not be named was threatening the whole wizarding community with his army, and everyone was choosing sides. Me, being descended from a pureblood family, I was accepted to fight alongside him. Even if I didn't believe in what he was fighting for. I didn't..at first. But then a death eater was sent to pursue me and insure my allegiance to the dark lord. At the time, it didn't seem like a really bad idea. He was accepted to win the war, and back then, I didn't have anything to lose."

I listened closely to his story, my body refused to obey my orders to shut him up.

"As I'm sure you know, I was raised by my grandfather. What you don't know is why.

"back when you know who had power, my grandparents were death eaters and they wanted their son to follow their path, as a result, my father took my mother and tried to escape his parents, unfortunately, he couldn't...not until my grandfather kidnapped me and my mother" he closed his eyes for a second before continuing " he killed her.. and told my father that he took my life along with hers, causing him to take his own life in grief"

I flinched but refused to turn my face to him, afraid of his tricks, I felt the bed beside me shift and his warmness was near me again as he continued talking

"he raised me, not knowing the truth of what happened. Till one night two years ago I heard him arguing with my grandmother about it, he was telling her his planes for me, since you know who was resurrected. she was bewildered about that and she tried fighting him and getting out.

"that night I watched as my grandmother was being murdered by him. And I knew that I couldn't fight what he wanted me to be. So I joined the dark lord's forces."

His face was buried in my hair, and I was too frozen with shock to push him away.

"you have to believe that I never wanted any of this to happen.. I swear on my father's grave that if I had any way of stopping it I would have, but back then, I had nothing to live for. Not until you showed up in here that I finally had a reason to fight. God, Maya if it was it was up to me, I would've held you and taken you as far away as possible, far from this war…but that is not possible"

As he spoke tears formed in my eyes and I couldn't stop them from flowing out. His story was so heartbreaking that against common sense I couldn't not believe it.

Something inside me was twitching at the thought that I might've been wrong about him, I felt sick all of a sudden and I couldn't stop the flood of tears that ran over my cheeks.

He had to endure all that as a kid! And I thought that he was a bad guy, I should've known better that to judge so quickly.

My cries were silent but he noticed, he stopped talking and moved closer to me hugging me close to his body and calming me down. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't the one that needed comforting and that I was a horrible human being but I couldn't get myself to talk to him, he held me within his strong arms. And he whispered consoling me "shhhh..it's alright" his hands were wrapping protectively around my waist, his lips printing light kisses on my hair "Maya. Please stop crying, there is nothing to cry about"

I curled at his side and then said "I'm sorry you had to go through all that, I…I never knew" I sobbed.

He turned me over to face him and held me closer and said "there is nothing to apologize about, none of it was your fault" I gazed at him throw teary eyes and I whispered "but..I thought..I thought that.." he held my head to his chest.

"it doesn't matter what you thought, love" he whispered into my hair. I found myself getting even closer to him, my sobs finally started to weaken.

"Jake…" I looked up at him and he buried his face in my hair refusing to look me in the eye, I made him look at him and I asked the question that can easily destroy me " Jake…did you really mean what you said last night?" my voice was nothing more than a whisper, but I was sure that he heard cause he hid his face from me again as he hugged my head closer to his chest.

"Maya…" he sighed and then answered slowly in a low voice "I was never that serious in my whole entire life" my heart skipped a beat as he spoke "I think I've fell hard for you" hr finally looked me in the eye and said in a determined voice "I love you Maya"

I was unable to think for I couple of seconds, my pulse was ringing in my ears and all I could hear was the words repeat themselves in my head. he was staring me in the eye trying to figure out what I was thinking but my voice was refusing to work so I did the only thing that I could think of.

My lips covered his and he was taken aback for a second before his hand was in my hair and he was kissing me back with such need that it was almost impossible to think of anything but his soft lips kissing me back. I felt safe in his arms, and I was drowned in the feeling.

Suddenly he stopped and looked me in the eyes "you have to listen to the rest of the story first" he still held me close as he spoke

"alright then; after I got back to Hogwarts, a newly assigned death eater" he closed his eyes at the word "I hated myself and I just wanted out, so I did the only thing that came to my mind. I talked to Dumbledore.

"Fortunately he was a very kind man, so he offered me protection. But I couldn't accept walking away and hiding while war was starting. So I offered my help.

"He accepted that I spy for him and try to help the order winning the war, but as you witnessed he has been murdered by none other than his other spy between the dark forces. Severus Snape has betrayed him and let the death eaters in.

"and now, all is done, and there's nothing to do but trust in unknown fate" He finished and then he gave me a weak smile.

I cuddled him under the covers, and he held me hugging my head to his chest.

Sleep took me after a minute or two, as I was sleeping I heard "_I'm so sorry_" I didn't know if I was dreaming or that it was reality. Sleep over took me before I could think about it.

A few miles away, a blond boy sat in his bed shivering, scared, and hoping for a miracle to save his family.

**Reviews makes a happy author! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hello people, I am extremely sorry for the delay in this chapter, I had a bit of a writer's block. I hope you enjoy it, for I truly love it.**

**And BTW: I will own harry potter when JK rowling admits that Draco and Hermione are perfect together. So for now I don't *sad***

Chapter 8:

Jake's point of view:

I was restless all night long, her, sleeping soundlessly in my arms was the only thing keeping me sane.

My mark has been burning for quite some time and I had to leave her, but I couldn't.

I looked at her innocent face, somehow I could see that she felt it too, something very bad was about to happen, and I couldn't leave her side now.

Her chest was raising and falling evenly as air passed through her lungs, her lips were slightly parted and a peaceful expression was drawn on her face, and her curls spread across my chest as she pressed closer to me.

The mark on my left arm was driving me insane with the pain of it. So I got up and I put protective wards around her sleeping form, and I left disappearing into the night to answer my master's summoning.

The walls of the castle were faintly lit with the silver moonlight. Its paintings grieved silently over there lost home, and the walls it selves seemed darker as if they knew they hid evil within them.

My legs led me to the great hall, the roof was charmed by the dark lord himself to show the dark mark in its enchanted sky.

He stood in the middle of the hall with his inner circle standing masked around him, I walked over to the middle and kneeled at his feet.

"you are late Abraxas" he asked, I could feel the tension in the room at his tone, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood in alarm. But I kept a calm face behind my silver mask, disgust ran through my veins as I looked up at his sickening face

"I am terribly sorry my lord" my voice was masked with respect as I spoke to him.

His snakelike hiss followed my answer "Crucio" was all he said, and I could feel the burning passing right through my skin, I didn't even try to stay on my knees cause I knew he liked theatricals, and if I fell down faster it would satisfy his ego.

I felt as if my flesh was burning from the inside out, and I couldn't' t stop the whimpers escaping my lips. My back arched as I fell backwards to the floor, my eyes rolling to the back of my skull.

I heard his blood shirking laugh just as the pain started disappearing leaving me a room to take a breath. It took a moment before I was able to get up and bow again as the costume said.

"I apologize again my lord, that will never happen again"

He dismissed me to take my position next to my grandfather in the circle. He didn't look at me as I positioned myself next to him, and I didn't expect him to. I haven't seen him since this school year started, and I was glad. but there was no way that I can avoid him in occasions like this.

Snape was the first to break the silence "My lord, what is it that you wanted us for?" he asked boldly, Snape was never a man of introductions, he was always a practical man.

The dark lord turned his gaze to him and spoke "O don't be so impatient Severus" then he turned to face the Malfoys.

"we are here to discuss latest news, it seems that some of our people" his gaze was so powerful at them that I could feel fear swim in the air of the room. "are incompetent to keeping THREE TEENAGERS captive at their HOME. Care to explain Lucius?" he was flaming, and the Malfoys head of the family kneeled to his lord as he apologized repeatedly.

"they had support my lord, they've taken our wands -" the dark lord answered with a smirk "well it seems that you won't be needing your wand anymore, now will you" his red eyes searched the Malfoys' confused ones then he spat " hand it over to me right now you pathetic excuse of a wizard"

Lucius Malfoy stared with shock at the dark lord not believing what he heard, then when the dark lord snickered at him he moved kneeling in front of him and handing his wand over, only to be frozen in place by the sound of the wood snapping in half and crumbling to the floor.

Then a smirk crossed Lord Voldemort's features mere seconds later" now, Draco come here boy" he said, and his mother cried out as soon as the words left his mouth "Please, Please I beg you my lord take me, take me not him. He's just a kid..Please" she was down on her knees now. And the dark lord was smiling at the sight " Draco, come here" he repeated, and Draco responded.

Draco Malfoy's face was unreadable the fear shone from his eyes, unlike his father's whose face was a mask of control, the similarities between them were striking. The silvery blond hair, grey stormy eyes and the Malfoy pointed features were all copied from father to son.

But the way Draco hid his emotions was different from his fathers', his father was guarded with his eyes, he knew that the eyes were windows to ones soul. But the younger Malfoy was inexperienced and his fear was radiating from his grey orbs. To anyone that would care to look, it was obvious the Draco wasn't a man resembling his father, not even close.

he was seated at the dark lord's feet's and almost immediately, screams were drawn from his lips. Soon he was withering on the floor in agony.

I tried to look away. I tried to hide from the picture of Narcissa Malfoy collapsing to the floor tear streaking her face begging for the mercy of her only child. Or the look of horror that passed the face of the Malfoy's head of the family as he still kneeled at his lord's chair watching as his heir arched his back and opened his mouth as to scream but nothing came out, nothing kept the pictures out of my mind, they were carved forever to condemn me for my cowardice.

I watched as one of the closest people to me got punished for something utterly and completely out of his control. And I did it with a blank expression that showed nothing but the illusion of my loyalty.

I walked out of the conference room as soon as the meeting ended. I was about to run, hide from all the horrible thing that I've saw without trying to help. Run from the fact that I was a coward. Unworthy of anything but torture and murder, but I felt a hand on my back and I looked back to see Draco's face.

He was hunched over and he could barely walk. I hurried to his side to support him and he gave me a weak smile. And I kept the look of pity out of my eyes, if I knew Draco at all I would know that the thing that he hated most in the world was if someone recognized his weakness and let him know.

So I supported him coolly and asked "should I take you to the hospital wing Draco, or would you prefer Pansy's poor healing techniques?"

He chuckled and answered in a whisper " I donno" then his eyes met mine, and I saw how truly terrified he was, and I looked away and started supporting his weight as I walked him to the Hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey hurried to my side and levitated him to a bed and started working on his wounds immediately, knowing better than to ask as to what caused them.

Watching her work on him a flash back of memories swam before my eyes;

_An old woman kneeled at her grandson's bed gently sweeping his dark hair from his eyes along with a few tears, she smiled lovingly at him. He knew that it was all a pretense but he was grateful for it never the less_

" …_When the blazing sun is gone, When he nothing shines upon, Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night….." She sang to him gently while smiling upon him reassuring him that everything would be alright._

_Tears wetted his face soon after he surrendered to sleep… they were not his own._

The memory overwhelmed me, and I felt the need for fresh air, so I stood up taking a last glance at Draco, then I walked out.

I let my feet driving me out to the grounds, and as soon as I opened the door, wind blew at my face and I felt the cold air as it hit my heated lungs.

the grass was wet with the last remaining of winter's rain, and I felt myself drawn to the black lake. I sat by the biggest tree there right next to lake. The corner of my lips lifted a bit at the memories I've made here this year, but only till I remembered that these memories where quiet possibly the last, as my life and Maya's depended on the success of a dark haired little boy with green eyes with a lightning scar against the most powerful wizard of all times.

I grabbed one of the pebbles at my side and tossed it hard into the lake with a groan of frustration. Then I heard a voice saying

"I thought you'd be here" I turned to see Maya leaning against the tree trunk smiling at me.

"hey you" I said as I reached my hand towards her and dragged her towards me, she stumbled into my lap and I held her there. "what are you doing up?" I asked her.

" I sensed that you've left, I was worried.. where did you disappear to?" she said looking at me.

"I felt like going outside, I couldn't sleep" I answered her looking away to the lake, then she punched my arm "don't lie to me it's insulting, you know that I can catch whenever you do that, now tell me" she said with a firm look on her eyes.

I sighed and rolled my eyes "you know, you're really a stubborn little witch" I joked and then kissed her, using all my power in seduction. But she didn't kiss back, she leaned back from me with a glare and she crossed her arms. I said

"okay fine, you want to know, I had I meeting with the dark lord" I yelled, I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth though, and I stroked her cheek after noticing the hurt look on her face "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled Maya, I was just trying to protect you, I know how disapproving you are of my service to him" she looked at me and said

"you know I'm not made of glass" she chuckled " I can handle myself, you don't have to treat me like this, so please don't" she leaned in and pressed her soft lips to mine, then she backed away asking "now tell me, how are you? Did he hurt you in any way?" I smiled at her kissing her forehead "No he didn't now relax love" I turned her over so her back would be comfortable against me and hugged her close, and my eyes trailed to the horizon, I sighed and a memory decided to remind me of itself as I tried not to press my left forearm against Maya's skin

_Punching the wall causing his knuckles to bleed even more "god damn him" he yells, his smirking best friend is standing at the door. He doesn't notice it until his best friend speaks making him stop hitting the wall_

"_what's gotten into you mate? I've never seen you like this before"_

_He glares at him and continues hitting the wall, he hears a crack but he doesn't stop._

"_will you just tell me what's wrong?" the blond boy makes his way from the doorway into the room and with a wave of his wand the wall is covered with pillows._

"_can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE" the angry tanned boy yells, his best friend shakes his head saying "Nope, sorry Jake not in hell" with a smirk "now what's up with the bloody wall?" he asks again._

"_none of your business Drake" he says calmly, he was sitting on the ground with his head between his hands._

_His grey eyed best friend frowns and says "come on mate, you need to talk, I could help you know. If it's problems with the old man, come sleep at my house for a couple of days, my father is away on a mission in Austria" he sits down next to him on the floor, the tan now groaning boy looks up at his best friends face, electing a gasp from him as he sees his red eyes and the remaining of tears on his face_

"_it's not the old man, I appreciate the thought though" he sighs _

"_I can't see her anymore, I got marked,….Draco I fucking got marked" he says with a desperate tone, his silver eyed best friends is shocked and asks "really? When?"_

"_last night, my grandfather came in with a grin on his face, I immediately knew something bad was gonna happen but the son of a bitch knocked me out cold and apparated me to your bloody manor Draco" he answered with his head back in his hands._

_After a moment of silence the blond boy asks "are you still not gonna tell me the muggle's name?" brown eyes met grey in a glare and Draco knew that the question was never to be answered._

I snapped out of it when I felt Maya's delicate fingertips against my cheek, she has turned towards me while I wasn't looking.

"were did your mind run off to?" She asked in a playful tone but I could see the concern in her eyes

"nowhere love" I kissed her " just a memory" I turned her around once more "now you be a good girl and lean against me, we don't want you having back pains now do we?" she chuckled but complied.

I nuzzled my face in her hair and inhaled deeply "you smell good" she chuckled again and said

"yes, showers are known to do that" I laughed then I kissed the top of her head

"you know I still can't believe that I finally have you, I can't believe that you've forgiven me after all I've done" she turned her head and stared at me with her endless green eyes

"you know what, I have to know why" she suddenly said, and I asked "what do you mean?" she turned so she's straddling me and asks "why you left me all of a sudden, why you were a git the entire year with me Jake, why?"

I tucked a few loss curls behind her ear and I kissed her cheek softly as I apologized

"I'm terribly sorry for being an arse love, I didn't realize that you cared so much about me back then. I thought the only one that was hurting was me, if I had known I wouldn't found some other way" and I kissed her lips.

"but why? Why do you want another way? Why did you so it in the first place?"she frowned

"because I couldn't bare the idea of you being harmed over my selfishness" I answered like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't understand, your selfishness?" she looked even more puzzled

"Love, the only reason that I haven't let you go sooner than that was because I was selfish" I sighed " from the moment I met you, I knew that I shouldn't be with you, if my grandfather knew of my association with you, he would have had you murdered and he would've had me in severe pain for weeks. But I stayed with you all this time because I loved you and I was too selfish to let you go" she hugged her head to my chest and I wrapped my arms around her small form.

"you hurt me you know, Don't ever do that again"

"never" I whispered soothingly in her ear then I kissed her cheek while lifting her chin up for her to look at me "you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on" she smiled and kissed me.

After a moment she whispered "Jake?" I looked at her smiling "what?"

"I donno, I feel weird" she stated

"okay, now you're making _me_ feel weird" I chuckled, she smiled and kissed me but o could sense that something was bothering her deeply

"Maya?" I snap her out of her thoughts

"mmm?" she replied, "are you okay?" I asked with a frown

"yeah, I'm fine Jake" she hugged me, " Maya, don't lie to me it's insulting, you know that I can catch whenever you do that, now tell me" I quoted her smirking, she laughed halfheartedly and said

"well, I just feel weird" her eyes went distant for a bit "it feels like the day the dark lord attacked Hogwarts, I felt the same back then Jake it's terrifying, what if something happened?" she said slowly driving herself into a state of panic. I shut her up by pressing my lips hard on hers, I kissed her till the shock worn of and she started kissing me back, I hugged her closer to me while her fingers played with my hair, my tongue was licking at her bottom lip asking for entrance and she granted it deepening the kiss after a couple of minutes Maya had to step back to take a breath. A grin took place on my lips as I saw her flushed face and swollen lips, I kissed her again briefly then I leaned back against the tree trunk smugly.

She rolled her eyes at me and asked seriously "what if something happened Jake?" I held her face in my hands and told her

"I promise I'll keep you safe"

"I don't need you to promise me my safety I need you to promise me yours" she said as she held my hands in hers, I smiled sadly at her and she held herself close to me

"I want to stay here forever" she whispered and I wrapped my arms around her.

" I wish I could give you that" we stared at each other for a while before I leaned closer to her saying

"I loved you Maya and right now I love you and I will love you even after I take my last breath on this earth" but before my lips reached hers I was stopped by a cold cruel voice saying

"well well well, isn't this touching" I turned to see my smirking grandfather with a sick look in his eyes.

**thx for reading, hope you like it. Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
